Illumination
by Brooklyn Nightingalle
Summary: [Raven & Wick ] C'est le soir de Noel, et Raven veut juste retourner dans sa tente et dormir pour oublier tout ce qui lui arrive. Mais Wick vient la voir pour lui montrer sa dernière invention...


**Ma petite note**: Salut a vous amis de The 100, et joyeuse semaine pré-Noël ! J'espère que ce one-shot va vous plaire:D

Raven rajusta sa "prothèse". Elle avait travaillée sans relâche sur les antennes du Mont Weather qui brouillaient leurs signal radio, et au bout de plusieurs jours de recherche, elle était épuisée. Et même si c'était Noël, son seul souhait était de rentrer dans sa tente faite à partir des morceaux de métal récupérer dans les décombres de l'Arche, s'allonger directement sur le sol comme elle n'avait pas de lit, et s'endormir. Dormir. Que cette idée lui paraissaient bien! Une fois ses yeux clos, elle pourrait enfin oublié toutes les merdes qui lui étaient arriver dernièrement et elle ne demandait que ça! Raven se leva avec difficulté, évidemment lorsqu'on à qu'une seule jambe qui fonctionne correctement.

Elle sentit deux mains la soutenir en lui serrant la taille. Elle aurait vivement protester si elle ne savait pas que c'était Wick. Après tout, qui d'autre pourrait venir dans leur atelier le soir de Noël? Elle était prête a parier que tous les citoyens de l'Arche ainsi que le peu des 100 qui étaient dans ce camp serait au banquet ( plus une manière de ré motiver les troupes selon elle, car demain ils retourneraient tous a leur misérable vie). Elle avait aussi reconnu ses mains calleuses s'accrochant aux quelques millimètres de sa peau découverte entre le bas de son T-shirt et l'élastique de son pantalon. Elle avait tellement vu ses mains au travail ou avait sentie leurs caresses a chaque fois qu'il lui tapait sur l'épaule en signe de bonjour qu'elle pourrait les reconnaître entre mille autres paires de mains.

-Je peux le faire toute seule, Wick, avait soufflée Raven de sa voix fatiguée.

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas mieux quand je suis là pour t'aider?

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébral de Raven. Évidemment que c'était mieux quand quelqu'un l'aidait, et spécialement quand c'était lui qui l'aidait, mais elle avait sa fierté, et avouer qu'elle préférait quand elle recevait de l'aide était simplement hors de question.

-Je me fiche de savoir si c'est mieux. Tout de suite, la seule chose que je veux c'est dormir, voir même hiberner, avait-t-elle déclaré en évitant subtilement de répondre a la question. Oui, hiberner, ça me semble être une très bonne idée.

Raven aurait voulu mettre fin a leur petite discussion et de diriger vers sa tente mais Wick qui avait toujours ces deux mains sur ces hanches la força à se retourner vers lui.

-Mais c'est le soir de Noël. Tu ne veux pas fêter ça? Il lui avait demandé conscient qu'elle avait déjà prit sa décision.

-Je me fiche que ce soit Noël ou pas et de plus, je ne vois pas a quoi ça servirait de fêter tout ça. J'aurais toujours le même passé, et les mêmes choses me seront toujours arrivées...

-Septique, chantonna Wick avant de se résoudre a essayer de la convaincre a ne pas aller tout de suite dans sa tente. Tu ne veux même pas essayer de les laissée derrière pour une nuit?

Raven rigolait amèrement.

-Les oubliés? En l'espace de moins d'un mois mon ex-petit-ami à été envoyé sur Terre, m'a trompé même pas une semaine après et ce n'est même pas lui qui me l'a véritablement appris. Et je ne peux même pas les détester tous les deux car la fille avec qui il m'a tromper est une des meilleures personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontrer, est devenue une amie et ne savait absolument rien de mon existence avant que j'arrive sur Terre pour lui, ce...La colère montait dans la voix de Raven au fur et a mesure qu'elle continuait son récit. Et pour me remettre de la trahison que j'ai subit, j'ai couché avec Bellamy et maintenant je me déteste pour ça ! Je vaux mieux que Finn!

-On parle vraiment de l'idiot qui a massacré tout un village entier?

-Oui! J'étais descendue sur Terre pour lui au départ, et je me retrouve avec une jambe en moins a cause de ce stupide Murphy qui a préférer me tirer dessus que de juste s'en aller en courant de notre ancien camp!

-Raven, je comprends que tu soit en colère, commençait-il en brossant ses sourcils froncés avec son pouce. Bon sang qu'elle aimait quand il lui touchait le visage comme ça.

-Tu penses? Tu "penses" que je suis en colère ?! Déclarait-elle sarcastiquement.

Le mot colère était un euphémisme. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, attendant juste le bon moment pour déverser toute cette lave en fusion qui lui brûlait le cœur.

-Je comprends, mais j'ai besoin que tu repousses cette colère et que tu mettes toute cette mauvaise énergie de côté le temps d'une soirée.

-N'insiste pas je ne viendrais pas.

-Que tu dit, soufflait-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Il souleva Raven par les hanches d'où il n'avait toujours pas retiré ses deux mains et il la calma entre ces deux bras (c'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit aussi légère!) de manière à ce qu'elle doit confortable.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais? S'exclamait-elle pas vraiment dérangé, mais plus pour avoir l'air de l'être.

-Je veux te montrer quelques chose et c'est mieux si on n'y arrive avant demain. Pas d'offense, mais tu ne marche plus aussi vite qu'avant...chuchotait-il comme si c'était un secret.

Elle eu envie de rire, mais elle était vraiment trop fatiguée.

-Pose-moi par terre Wick! Je t'ai dit que je voulais juste dormir.

Sans l'écouter Wick sortit de l'atelier avec Raven entre les bras. Il faisait déjà nuit, alors personne ne leur prêta attention. Ils apercevaient à quelques mètre d'eux les tables dressés autour desquelles les habitants de l'Arche s'étaient mis, en train de mange un festin ou de parler, éclairé par de faibles lanternes. Elle aperçut Clarke et Bellamy assis l'un à côté de l'autre, un peu a l'écart des autres tables. Ou plus précisément, Clarke s'adossait contre le côté gauche de Bellamy et tous deux étaient en train de regarder leurs mains nerveusement. Raven les envia quelques secondes, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait quelque chose de similaire avec Wick; eux-aussi pouvaient de faire confiance et se parler honnêtement. Ce dernier ne s'était pas arrêter de marcher et il continuait son chemin vers la clôture électrifiée qui encerclait le camp.

-Pitié, dit-moi que tu ne compte pas m'emmener a l'extérieur. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir, là tout de suite.

-Relax, avait-il répondu, sans qu'elle soit plus "relax" pour autant. Wick s'arrêta devant la clôture et il la déposa délicatement au sol, l'aidant a bien de stabiliser et en lui prêtant son épaule comme soutien. Raven regarda le grillage puis Wick a tout de rôle.

-Donc...tu voulais me montrer le grillage...? Wick sourit.

-Oui, c'est un très beau grillage. Maintenant excuse moi, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de repos alors...

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que Wick appuya sur le bouton présent sur la télécommande de contrôle qu'il venait juste de sortir de son jean; la clôture d'éclaira. D'abord en rouge, puis en bleu, en violet et en vert...

-C'est magnifique... avait-murmurer Raven.

Et pour une fois qu'une de ses invention marchait réellement.

-C'est encore mieux que ce que j'ai prévu, admit-il en la regardant.

-Pourquoi? A quoi tu pensais?

-Non, je veux dire, ce moment est encore mieux que ce que je pensais, comme tu es là pour le partager avec moi.

Raven rougit brièvement avant de tourner la tête vers Wick, dont le visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du sien. Est-ce qu'elle devait suivre ce que son cœur lui disait de faire ou essayer de minimiser les dégâts sans même commencer et voir si toute cette histoire pouvait marcher? Difficile choix. Raven rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Wick et quand leur deux bouche se frôlèrent, Raven ne pensait plus de tout a aller dormir. Alors que leur langue rentraient en contact l'une avec l'autre, la clôture grésil la violemment et aucun des deux n'eus besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir que le grillage avait sauté. Wick et ses inventions...

Mais bon, cet instant ne la déconcentra pas de son nouveau but:

Wick.


End file.
